gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Feel Good Inc.
Feel Good Inc. is a single featured as the sixth track on the 2005 album Demon Days. "Feel Good Inc." charted high in most European countries (including an at-the-time career best of #2 in England, accompanied by a chart run to rival Clint Eastwood's 4 years before). In the US, aided by an iPod commercial featuring the song, and presence on the latest successful "Now" compilation, "Feel Good Inc." took Gorillaz to a whole new level - the track peaked just outside the top 10 in the Billboard Top 100, and it was also top of the Modern Rock charts for a 3 week spell. In the UK, due to a loophole in the chart rules, Feel Good Inc was able to enter the charts before its official release because the record company released 300 copies of the 7-inch single format, meaning that legal downloads would count towards a chart placing for the single ( this was because, according to UK chart rules at that time, a single could only chart if a physical format was available, although download sales contributed to chart placings). A total of 4 new and original songs were available across formats, although "Murdoc is God" was only included on the Japanese CD. The feel of the B-sides was more free and experimental than that of those that had appeared on 'Demon Days' - showcasing another side to the Gorillaz sound. Also, "Feel Good Inc." makes an appearance in Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party 3 on Wii And Grand Theft Auto 5 On Xbox One, Playstaion 4 And PC Versions. Lyrics (Laughing) Feel Good Feel Good Feel Good Feel Good Feel Good Feel Good Feel Good Feel Good CITY BREAKIN DOWN ON A CAMELS BACK THEY'LL JUST HAVE TO GO COZ THEY DON'T KNOW WACK SO ALL YA FILL THE STREETS IT'S APPEALING TO SEE AND YOU WONT GET UNDERCOUNTED CAUSE YOU'RE DAMN ASS FREE YOU GOT A NEW HORIZON IT'S AN EPHEMERAL STYLE IN A MELANCHOLY TOWN WHERE WE NEVER SMILE AND ALL I WANT TO HEAR IS THE MESSAGE BEEP MY DREAMS THEY COME A KISSIN CAUSE I DON'T GET SLEEP NO WINDMILL WINDMILL FOR THE LAND TURN FOREVER HAND IN HAND TAKE IT ALL THERE ON YOUR STRIDE IT'S IS TICKLING FALLIN DOWN LOVE FOREVER LOVE IS FREE TURN FOREVER YOU AND ME WINDMILL WINDMILL FOR LAND IS EVERYBODY IN? DE LA RAP...... Laughing Gas, these Haz mats Fast cat, lining them up like ass cracks Lay these ponies at the track It's my chocolate attack Shit I'm stepping in hotter this year Care bear reppin it harder this year Watch me as I gravitate hahaha Gonna ghost town This Motown With your sound you're in the blink Going to bite the dust Can't fight with us With your sound you kill the inc. So don't stop get it, get it Until your Cheddar's heavy And watch the way I navigate ha ha WINDMILL WINDMILL FOR THE LAND TURN FOREVER HAND IN HAND TAKE IT ALL THERE ON YOUR STRIDE IT'S IS TICKLING FALLIN DOWN LOVE FOREVER LOVE IS FREE TURN FOREVER YOU AND ME WINDMILL WINDMILL FOR LAND IS EVERYBODY IN? DE LA RAP......(REPEAT) FEEL GOOD (REPEAT) "The Singles Collection 2001-2011 standard edition", TOCP-71211, booklet p.17-18 UK Formats CD 1. Feel Good Inc (Single Version) 2. Spitting Out The Demons DVD 1. Feel Good Inc (Video) 2. Spitting Out The Demons 3. Bill Murray (feat. The Bees) 7" A. Feel Good Inc (Single Version) B. 68 State Release dates and chart positions UK : 09/05/05 – highest chart position: 2 JAPAN : 27/04/05 – highest chart position: AUSTRALIA: highest chart position: 3 Category:Demon Days Category:Songs Category:Singles